WataMote Chapter 117
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter is split into 6 short stories, with 4 focusing on Tomoko. Intimacy The side panel narration states, "one way or another I always end up thinking about her." An unnamed friend of Uchi has Tomoko pressed against her in a crowded train. She later discusses this with Uchi and their other unnamed friends, saying that Tomoko kept clinging to her. Uchi asks at what station this happened. Uchi then sits in a train waiting for that station: Inage. Yuri notices Uchi and reminds her that they have reached their station: Chiba. Uchi tries to find an excuse to stay on the train until Inage to the point she claims her legs have grown numb. Yuri helps her up and assists her off the train. Uchi makes the "Tch!" sound which Yuri notices. A New Light Itō and Kotomi talk in the music room. Looking through Itō's music, Kotomi excitedly sees the music from a favorite anime. When Itō plays them for her, including songs used by the Chiba Lotte Marines, a starry-eyed Kotomi asks that they remain friends for life. Itō observes that, despite the fact they have been friend for two years, it is "weird" that the fact she can play anime songs used by the Lotte Marines made Kotomi see her "in a new light." A Novel Expression Walking up the stairs with Yuri and Mako, Tomoko suddenly trips, falls on her face, and drops her books. Minami laughs at her with her unnamed friend Sachi. Tomoko responds with, "Shut up you little fanged bitch. Go get braces or something." This makes Yuri struggle to suppress her laughter. Tomoko finds this surprising since she does not think she said anything particularly funny. Meanwhile, Mako hands Tomoko her books with a curious expression. Mako inwardly finds Tomoko amazing since she has never seen Yuri laugh like that in all the years she has known her while Tomoko suspects that Mako is having perverted lesbian thoughts. Together Akane stops Hina to tell her she had a peek at the next year's class assignments in the teacher's office which put them both in the same class again. As for Yoshinori Kiyota, she only saw the list for the girls. Hina inwardly wonders if Tomoko will also be in the same class, but she feels she will appear strange if she asks Akane. Akane does reveal that Ogino will be their homeroom teacher again. Pro Hina receives compliments for her impersonation of another student and teacher from Akane and Yoshinori. She then does an impersonation of Tomoko. Yoshinori finds it perfect. Uchi surprises Akane when she suddenly sees her standing next to her. Uchi then corrects Hina's impersonation in minute detail while admitting that Tomoko's "creepiness" contains a "strange charm." She Remembers Hina confesses to Tomoko that she imitated her earlier. Asuka insists she demonstrate it, and Hina imitates Tomoko offering a "fist-bump" from their enterance exam. Tomoko recognizes the incident, but she has no idea how Hina would know about it. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Miyazaki (unnamed) *Emiri Uchi *Nagi (unnamed Girl with Glasses) *Kayo (unnamed) *Yuri Tamura *Hikari Itō *Kotomi Komiyama *Mako Tanaka *Koharu Minami *Sachi (unnamed) *Akane Okada *Hina Nemoto *Yoshinori Kiyota *Asuka Katō (unnamed) Referbacks and Forwards *'Strangers on a Train:' This will not be the last time Tomoko gets pressed against Miyazaki or the last time Uchi will notice this. *'Best Form of Flattery:' Hina impersonates Tomoko's mannerism back when they first met at the entrance exam in Chapter 110. *Miyazaki, Uchi's currently unnamed friend, indicates that Uchi has been constantly talking about Tomoko to her and her other friends. *Mako observes Minami's behavior yet will remain friendly towards her. *Hina still remembers Tomoko from their entrance exam, but Tomoko does not remember Hina. Trivia *Yuri knows enough about Uchi to know her correct stop. *'"A Girl has a Nickname":' Itō calls Kotomi "Koto." *'"A Boy has a Name":' Kiyota's first name is revealed to be Yoshinori. *'"Another Girl has a Nickname":' Hina calls Kiyota "Yocchan." Cultural References *Inage *Neraiuchi appears in the Ace of Diamonds anime. *"Natsu Matsuri" (夏祭り・"Summer Festival") used as the end-titles for Episode 6. *Romancing SaGa Memorial Moments *Uchi has clearly taken a deeper interest in Tomoko and, curiously, seems to want her pressed against her. She also admits that Tomoko has a "strange charm to her creepiness." Quotes *"Is it me, or is this lesbo thinking some really filthy lesbo thoughts right now?" – Tomoko *"Well, I suppose you do sound a bit like her... But she's actually quieter, has a higher pitch, and sounds far more depressed. The real her sounds ten times creepier, but there's this strange charm to her creepiness." – Uchi describing Tomoko Gallery Hina_Imitation.png|Hina imitates Tomoko. Ucchi_Describes_Tomoko.png|Uchi describes Tomoko in detail. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 12